Stuck on You
by Kristen3
Summary: After giving her some expensive jewelery, Niles invites Daphne to a wine club function. Will this lead to the romantic night he's been dreaming about? Sequel to "A Sparkle of Romance," by iloveromance.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**Thanks to Andrea (iloveromance), for not only writing the wonderful story, "Spark of Romance," but also allowing me to continue what she started. Thanks to Leigh Ann (leighann415) for reading drafts, as well as suggesting a title so that I could post this! I hope this story lives up to the original!

* * *

Niles knocked on his brother's door. He was grateful it was answered quickly, even moreso because the person on the other side was Daphne. She was obviously equally glad to see him. Niles immediately took hold of her hands, amazed at how wonderful and right it felt to do this.

Daphne laughed, also enjoying her newfound relationship with her boss' younger brother. "What brings you here?"

"You. Always," Niles replied. He felt himself getting lost in her brown eyes as he had so many times before. Only now, she could see it, too. "I've been thinking about what you said yesterday, about not having anyplace to wear those earrings. It just so happens that my wine club is having a get-together tomorrow night."

Daphne didn't quite know what to say. She knew Niles meant well in inviting her, but the thought made her nervous. She definitely didn't belong in a wine club. She didn't know the first thing about wine.

Niles saw the nervousness in her expression. "I know what you're thinking, that you won't fit in. But that's nonsense, Daphne. You could fit in anywhere."

Daphne blushed, knowing there was no way she could deserve a compliment like that. She could see how badly he wanted this. She had been thinking lately that she could use a break from spending every evening with Dr. Crane and his father. She smiled. "All right."

"Wonderful," Niles said, reaching over to caress her cheek. "I'll pick you up around eight."

Daphne nodded. "I'll be ready."

"Good. I have patients today. Otherwise I'd ask if you'd like to go for a walk," Niles explained. "But perhaps another day." His expression showed that he was already looking forward to it.

Daphne nodded. She understood how important Niles' work was. But she couldn't hide the fact that she was disappointed that he could not stay.

Niles leaned over, kissing her quickly before finally leaving. Instead of feeling sad, he reminded himself that from now on, he could see Daphne as much as he wanted. No more flimsy excuses about visiting his father or brother. The thought warmed his heart as nothing else could.


	2. Chapter 2

The next night, Niles arrived promptly at eight to pick Daphne up. Once again, Daphne answered the door. She had decided on a simple black dress, and of course she was wearing the earrings and necklace Niles had given her. When he'd bought the jewelery, Niles knew it would only enhance Daphne's natural beauty. Now, seing the jewelery combined with Daphne's dress, the sight nearly made him feel faint. "You look...breathtaking," he stammered.

Daphne blushed. "You look handsome as well."

"Thank you," Niles said, now blushing a bit himself.

"Your son and I are leaving now, Mr. Crane," Daphne said.

Martin sat in his chair, apparently engrossed in a Mariners' game. He barely looked up. "Have fun, kids. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Daphne couldn't help smiling at the confusion on Niles' face. "Your father's just kidding. Come on, let's go." She took him by the hand, leading him out of his brother's apartment.

Niles and Daphne made their way down to Niles' Mercedes. He said little as he drove, focusing instead on getting to his destination safely . The party was to be held at the home of the wine club president. Even the manison that Niles had shared with Maris paled in comparison to this place. Daphne gasped when they approached it.

"It's impressive, isn't it?" Niles asked. Daphne nodded. Niles put the car into park, and turned to get out. He stopped when he felt Daphne's hand on his wrist. "What's the matter?" he asked, turning back to her.

"Are you sure I'll fit in with your wine club friends?" She tried her best not to let on how nervous she was, but didn't entirely succeed.

"Do you trust me, Daphne?" Niles gently took hold of her hand in hopes of comforting her.

"Of course." Daphne's answer came without a hint of hesitation. "You're me best frriend."

Niles leaned over, gently kissing her lips. He was already feeling slightly intoxicated, and he hadn't even had a sip of wine yet. "Thank you, Daphne. That means a lot to me. There's no one I'd rather have here with me than you." With that, he finally exited the vehicle, coming around to open the passenger's door for Daphne.

She smiled as he helped her out of the car. When she looked into his eyes, she suddenly found that her nervousness vanished. With Niles by her side, she could handle anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Niles held Daphne's hand as they walked toward the door. He could see in her eyes that her nervousness remained. He gave her a reassuring smile. "You'll be fine. I promise," he said. "Trust me, they're more afraid of you than you are of them. These people aren't used to having someone as special as you at their parties."He reluctantly let go of her hand in order to ring the bell.

Daphne blushed. "Thank you." She kissed his cheek.

A moment later, a servant opened the door. Niles carefully escorted Daphne into the house. The place was huge, and just as impressive as it had looked from the driveway. He led her to a large dining room. The table had been removed, leaving the place open. A bar near the back of the room was stocked with bottles of wine, as well as champagne. In one of the corners was an expensive stereo system. Music was playing softly in the background as people socialized. Niles waved to some acquaintances as he walked over to get drinks for himself and Daphne. He poured two glasses of champagne. "Come on," he said as he handed her the glass. "I'd like you to meet a few people."

Daphne nodded. She appreciated Niles' thoughtfulness, but her nerves would not be calmed. Why didn't Niles see that he didn't need the approval of people like this? He was a kind, caring man, and she doubted anyone else here noticed that. But she knew this night was important to him, and she was determined not to let him down.

Niles escorted Daphne over to a man dressed in a finely tailored suit. "Daphne, this is Ian Chesterfield. Ian, this is Daphne Moon. She's...well, she's very special to me." He stumbled over the introduction, not wanting to embarrass Daphne by introducing her as his girlfriend, or some other title. Luckily, Daphne didn't seem to mind what he'd said.

"Hello," Daphne said, shaking the man's hand.

Ian politely shook Daphne's hand. Then he turned to Niles. "So, I guess things with Maris aren't going well."

Niles shook his head. "No. But I've moved on." He nodded in Daphne's direction. Daphne smiled, slightly embarrassed at his words.

"I see," Ian said. "Well, unfortunately, my own marriage has hit a bit of a rough spot lately. My wife thinks I don't take her out enough anymore. Now she says we should take ballroom dancing lessons, so we can 'spend time together.'" His tone said dancing wasn't exactly something he looked forward to doing.

"Dancing's not so bad," Daphne said immediately. "One of me brothers used to make me practice with him all the time when I was a girl. He's a professional dancer now."

Ian nodded. Clearly he wasn't interested in hearing about Daphne's background. But she didn't seem to notice. "Niles is quite a good dancer, too. We sure made a scene at the Snow Ball a few years ago, didn't we?"

Niles felt his face redden at the mention of that night. He tried not to remember the heartache he'd felt when Daphne assumed that his declaration of love on the dance floor was merely an act.

"It's true," Daphne said when she noticed Ian's surprise. "Niles did the best tango I've seen in a long time!" She looked around the room, noticing that there was a large area in the middle where almost no one was standing. It seemed perfect. The music on the stereo wasn't exactly right for a tango, but she could make do. "Niles, why don't we show everyone how good you are?" she asked.

"I haven't danced since that night. I hardly even remember it!" He could not recall the steps, but he knew he'd never forget how it felt to hold Daphne in his arms.

"I'm sure you remember more than you think," Daphne said, taking his hand and guiding him to the middle of the room.

"Daphne, no, I can't do this," Niles whispered to her.

She smiled. "Daphne won't let anything happen to you." The same words she'd said the last time. Before he could object again, Daphne put her arms around him.

Suddenly, Niles let go of his fears and inhibitions. It was as if he and Daphne were the only two people in all of Seattle. Maybe even the world. For a glorious few minutes, Niles simply let his heart take over. It was something he never would've considered if it weren't for Daphne. But then, she'd always made him feel things no one else had. When the music finished, they looked around the room, seeing that every eye was on them.

"Daphne, I adore you," Niles whispered, once again using the same words he'd said the last time.

"I adore you, too, Niles. I think I always have," Daphne replied. As their lips met in a passionate kiss, one thought ran through Niles' mind: this night was a thousand times more unforgettable than the Snow Ball. Because he kneew without a doubt that no one was pretending.

**The End**


End file.
